Second hand smoking kills
by Baka-D-Kun
Summary: ShikamaruXTemari. Shikamaru hates wemon. Doesn't he? He thought so, but lately he's beggining to feel differantly.


I got sick of waiting around for these two to actually get close, so I'm making a fan fic.

Sorry about the typos, I'm too lazy.

And as for how it's written, I suck, I know. But I NEVER read, and I haven't written in a LONG time.

Dissclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

TemaXShika

SakuXNaru

InoXChou

My LJ : http/ Deviantart: www.baka-d-kun. AIM : Shikamaru no ai

Feel free to add me to AIM, I'm always up for roleplaying, but, yes, I'd like to use Shikamaru. 3

--------

-----------------------------------------------------

"How troublesome"

--

Almost three years ago.

Shikamaru sighed, watching as one cloud drifted away, and, eventually, as another took its' place.

This was how he spent his days.

But there was always one thought on his mind, though, since yesterday, when he got back from his mission.

What could he have done better? It was the one thing he couldn't let go. The one thing he did wrong.

Everyone almost died, and it was thanks to him.

He trusted everyone could make it. He trusted everyone would be allright.

If Gaara and the others hadn't showed up, everyone would now be...

He closed his eyes. He cried. Of course he did. He couldn't help it.

But, he promised to do his best, to really try from now on.

And here he was now. Laying there. Even now he felt like crying. The only reson he had gotten out of bed today was to come see Chouji.

'There you are, you big crybaby.'

His eyes opened. _Not her..._ was the thought that came to mind. _Anyone but her..._

He felt like running. Like always. But what would that accomplish? What has it ever accomplished...?

Instead he turned his head to look at her. 'What do you want...?'

'Nothing, really...' The sand nin sighed, crossing her arms. 'Just seeing if you're still crying.'

Shikamaru turned away. It was almost as if she _wanted _to see him cry. 'What do you care?' He finaly said, a distinct bordome in his voice you'd usually expect.

Temari only sighed, shaking her head slightly. 'I don't care.'

At least she was honest. He had to admit that much.

The older female then knelt down next to the young Nara, looking up in the direction his gaze had drifted to.

The sky.

What did he see in it? What was so disirable to be seen up there, that he'd spend hours of his days, weeks of his lifetime looking at it...?

'Go away.' Shikamaru said dully, shaking his head. 'Leave me alone...'

Shikamaru didn't look over, but as he head Temari laugh softly, he heard the fabric of her clothes brushing the sweet melody it did when she moved.

'Fine, i'll leave you to cry.'

He didn't say anything, he wasn't even sure when she left.

But when he opened his eyes, the patch of grass next to him was, again, just a patch of grass.

--

Present time:

Love is inevitable.

You can't escape it.

You can run.

But it's still there.

Like a disease, it will cling to you.

And like germs, you'll try to wash it away.

These were the sort of feelings Shikamaru had been having lately, the sort of thoughts.

He was always thinking.

That wasn't differant.

Thoughts about running.

That wasn't differant.

Shikamaru was a coward. He always ran.

It wasn't even too out of the ordinary to have thoughts of running from wemon.

Lately when he'd hang out with Ino and Chouji, he'd listen to them talk for a few minutes, then he would drift. It was, it seemed, his mind was someplace else.

Chouji was never one to mention when somthing truely bothered him, so he'd just look at Shikamaru and Ino, and they knew.

Ino noticed it too.

Asuma sighed, setting his cup of green tea aside, it felt nice to set it down, he had to admit, he'd gotten rather lazy hanging out with his studants all these years.

They could grow on you like that.

'What's the matter?' He then asked, his tone as casual as expected.

Ino shot a quick glance at him, before turning back to her plate of food, everytime she looked away for more than a second, Chouji had his hands all over it.

'What are you talking about, sensei?' Shikamaru finally asked, watching as the Jonnin exhailed, a trail of smoke making its' way across the room.

It reminded him of clouds.

'You're quiet.' Asuma stated blankly setting his chopsticks aside. 'You're never quiet.'

'I was thinking.'

**_Not this..._ **Asuma thought, sighing.

'Sesei...Have you ever been in love...?'

'What!' Ino growled, glancing up at Shikamaru.

In response, Asuma just laughed quietly and said: 'Shikamaru. You've got a job. I understand that, but you can't be trying to act like an adult, because you're still a child.'

Shikamaru glared slightly, looking away.

'I've been in love.' Chouji stated bluntly, three heads turning his way. 'It's true!' He continued. 'You tell me you could pass up a plate of all-you-can-eat beef!'

Shikamaru laughed slightly, sliding a plate of meat in Choujis' direction. 'Chouji...Never change.'

--

'All you do is complain!' Ino snarled, a cherry blossom catching her eye as she stopped walking down the dirt road as it came to a gravel patch.

Shikmaru had noticed them too, and also how Inos' gaze was fixated on them now, as they sweyed calmly to the dance of the wind.

The young Nara slid his hands in his pockts. 'Ino...Do you know what Cherry blossoms were used for in anciant times here...?'

'To forcast how crops in the coming year would do...' Ino said softly, gently brushing a petal with the back of her hand.

Wemon, Shikamaru thought, were odd. One moment they could have you running for your life, the next they were the kindest, most gentle creatures imaginable.

Ino glared, pulling the petals off, tearing them up, then tossing them aside. 'I can't believe Sakura! She thinks she's so much better than I am!'

Shikamaru sighed. 'Ino, It's troublesome, I've told you...Everyone is better than us. We're just losers, because we have nothing to fight for, and, because of this, we have nothing to motivate us. If the only reson you're even willing to get stronger is so you can fight Chouji off when he tries to take your food, then you sould know this, too.'

It was true, as much as she hated to admit it, Shikamaru was right.

'You guys...' Chouji complained from a few feet away.

Ino had almost forgotten about him, standing there. And the thought they were on their ways' home totaly had slipped her mind.

And when the night ended, they were in differant places.

--

Shikamaru didn't understand it.

Not that he much understood wemon at all.

He was told to see her off to Sunagakure. That was enough.

But she always had to stop and eat.

'I'm hungry.' She would complain.

He insisted she had enough.

His complaining always pushed her over the edge.

So they ended up eating. It wasn't really his idea of a good time.

_If she had gone when I told her,_

He would complain silently,

_I could allready be watching the clouds._

Her presance seemed to make him uneasy, she noticed. But hat was Shikamaru. She would then sigh and slide a piece of brocolli into her mouth, letting it graze her white teeth, pushing it in though slightly parted lips.

Why was she so beuatiful?

She would meet his gaze, and wonder why he was staring at her. Then the two would look away, Temari drowning her throat with a cup of warm green tea.

Shikamaru sighed. He hated this. He wanted to complain, but talking to Temari was always anything but pleasant. He looked out the window.

He could see the clouds from here. Not very well, but they were there.

Shikamaru hated boiled eggs.

But she ordered them everytime, it seemed.

She had this habit. First she would cut them in half. Then she would let the yolk fall aside, then she would gently crush the yolk, and, stir it into her rice.

And when it was blended, she would put the white inside the rice, and pack it into a riceball.

She would eat it, and take a sip of her tea.

She did this everytime.

Shikamaru wondered if she knew how much he hated to watch that everytime she ate.

Temari slid her plate aside when she was finally finished.

Shikamaru sighed, he was releaved, actually.

'Finaly. Let's go.' He stood up, sliding his hands into his pockets.

The older sand ninja stood up, too.

He eventually showed her off.

And she went home.

Alone.

_It must be lonely..._

He thought, his back hitting the ground, eyes fixated on the clouds as they seemed to swim past.

He was watching the clouds.

He's been doing it more and more.

'...How troublesome.'

-------

--------------------

Please tell me if you enjoyed that, and I will write more.

I know they didn't get together, yet. But they will. xD.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
